1. The Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of surgical devices, and, more particularly, to a medical biological waste container with an integrated needle stop component.
2. The Relevant Technology
Millions of surgical procedures are performed in the United States every year. Medical personnel conduct these procedures according to various standards to ensure the health of both the patient and the medical staff. For example, some medical standards are directed to identification and disposal of hazardous waste. Examples of hazardous waste include blood, bodily fluids or the like, and anything contaminated with or containing human blood or other bodily fluids, such as needles, sponges, sheets, etc. Needles and other sharp tipped objects also present a potential hazard in a surgical setting, an emergency room, a patient's room, or in other medical settings.
Specialized procedures are utilized to ensure the safety of the individual, other patients and the rest of the staff. Currently, medical personnel dispose of the needles and other sharp tipped objects separately from other waste materials, such as sponges, etc. A needle stop device is often used to temporarily store and later to dispose of these needles and other sharp tipped objects. In a surgical setting, the needle stop device may be located on the operating table, or on another table or surface adjacent the operating table. In an emergency room, the needle stop device may be located on a cart or other accessory positioned near the patient.
One example of a typical needle stop device is a container, surface or layer having some material into which a needle can be inserted. This material helps secure the needle while the medical professional removes the syringe. Rigid, compressible or resilient foam can be used for this purpose, although other materials are also suitable. During set up for a medical procedure, and during the procedure, it is common for medical personnel to place needles, syringes and other sharps in a needle stop device so that they are easily accessible during the procedure. Then, when the surgery or emergency procedure is completed, the needle stop device containing all of the needles used in the procedure is disposed of as a unit, so that no further handling of the needle or exposure of the needle tip is needed. This helps alleviate the possibility of medical personnel accidentally puncturing, contaminating, or otherwise exposing themselves to the used needle.
In addition to the needle stop device currently employed, a hazardous or biological waste container is also located somewhere near the patient in the operating room. This container is used to dispose of contaminated materials such as sponges, dressings, etc. that are contaminated with a patients bodily fluids or that are otherwise used during the procedure. Medical personnel can then dispose of this container as a unit at the end of the surgery to minimize the amount of human contact with the waste.
One problem with this system is that operating room and emergency room personnel must constantly watch for the different containers/devices to ensure that appropriate waste is disposed of in appropriate containers. With so many instruments and other medical accoutrements associated with surgical or emergency procedures occupying a limited amount of space, there is great potential for the hazardous waste disposal containers to be misplaced, covered, or accidentally knocked on the floor. This can require time consuming and inconvenient disposal and replacement of the containers during the procedure. Such additional time can be important during time sensitive procedures both from a safety and cost standpoint.